First Year At Hog Hedge High!
by xXUmbraTheHedgehogXx
Summary: High school is hard, especially when Sonic won't stop showing off, Amy won't notice you, and Shadow won't be your friend. Join Umbra the Hedgehog's adventure as he goes through his first year of high school and learns more than just academics.


**A/N: This is my first fanfiction! It's the story of my hedgehog OC Umbra. He's very cool and I think you will like him thank you :)**

Umbra the Hedgehog stretched and let out a yawn. He had just awoken and was excited for his first day of high school. It was 6:30 AM, the perfect time for him to wake up, because he had to catch the school bus.

He ran down the stairs and almost tripped. He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. Then, he took a shower. He was very excited to look nice for school. Umbra was mostly black, with red eyes. He put on a pair of white gloves after breakfast and half grinned, but did not smile the full way. He hadn't smiled in a long time. He thought his smile was very ugly.

He was waiting for the bus when he saw a hedgehog he had known in middle school. His name was Sonic. Umbra hated Sonic, because he thought he was _sooo_ cool because he was fast. Umbra frowned. Just because he had been the slowest in middle school gym class, he had gotten bullied. Umbra hated the hedgehogs he had gone to middle school with in general. But, because Sonic was his neighbor, Umbra and Sonic were going to the same high school.

The bus pulled up to the curve, and Sonic began running onto it. Umbra reached out a leg and tripped him. It served Sonic right. Sonic was an ass. Umbra couldn't wait until the day Sonic was no longer the cool kid. Umbra would be cool.

Finally the bus arrived. A school was huge in Umbra's eyes. It had some letters that spelled out "Welcome to Hog Hedge High!" The front of the building was bricks.

"Are ya ready, Umbra?" Sonic said, elbowing him.

"Shut up, Sonic," Umbra scowled. He was tired of Sonic trying to be everyone's friend. "Just because we're neighbors doesn't mean you have to act all chummy like this."

Sonic frowned. Seeing Sonic said made Umbra smirk. It was so funny. Then, Sonic ran off of the bus, leaving Umbra to enter the school himself. Umbra walked through the door and saw a large hallway. There were lockers on the side of the hallway, and lots of high school age hedgehogs. They were very big, but Umbra was tall and buff, so he did not mind. Although he was not fast, he would not lose in a fight.

As Umbra's eyes adjusted, he noticed that there were all sorts of things happening. In one corner of the hall, a small hedgehog, probably also a freshman, was getting beaten by an older one. Wait, was that a hedgehog? No, it was a fox, with two tails. "What a loser," Umbra laughed.

Umbra did not go to stop the fight and instead walked down the hall more, studying the floor tiles, which were a nice gray, and very shiny, which Umbra did not like because he could see his reflection. He frowned again (he was already frowning but he made it worse and more miserable).

As he was studying the floor, the bell ring, and he checked his schedule. Then, Umbra ran to his first class, which was math. Umbra didn't like math because he was not good with numbers. His favorite class was science because he liked learning about useful things.

Umbra took a seat in the back of the class. The light was burnt out there, meaning the back was a bit darker. Umbra liked the dark because light hurt his eyes. His eyes were red because they were better suited to dark. So, he had amazing night vision!

He looked at his classmates. He noticed immediately there was a really sexy female hedgehog sitting in the front row. Umbra looked at his seat and then he looked at her and he moved to the front seat next to the female hedgehog with some regret.

"Hey what's your name?" Umbra said in a monotone voice trying to sound cool.

"Amy," She said in a replying way. She was very beautiful when she answered questions. Umbra felt himself fall in love. He wanted to say more, but then the bell rang and the teacher walked in.

"Hello class," the teacher said. "I'm Ms. Heg."

"Ms. Heg," someone said under their breath, "more like Ms. Hag, because she's so old!" The class laughed, but not Umbra, because he doesn't laugh much.

"That was very rude. Who said that? Would you like detention, young hedgehog?" She said stern. "This behavior will not be tolerated in my classroom." She turned to Umbra. "Was it you who said that? You're scowling like that, so you don't seem to be very good." Umbra felt his heart race. Was he about to get to his first detention of high school?!


End file.
